Diskussion:Flaschenrätsel
Ergänzungsvorschlag Ich würde als kleine Kritik gerne noch ergänzen, dass es eigentlich gar nicht möglich ist, das Rätsel zu lösen. Auch wenn man die genaue Position der größten und kleinsten Flasche kennt. Es wird nämlich mit keinem Wort zwischen der Flasche mit dem Trank der einen durch die vordere Tür bringt und dem mit dem man zurückgebracht wird unterschieden. Man kann also nur herausfinden, dass in zwei der Flaschen diese beiden Tränke sind. Nicht aber um welchen der beiden es sich handelt. ThePottering (Diskussion) 19:29, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC)ThePottering Steht doch im Artikel??!!--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:17, 13. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Ne, da steht, das Rätsel ist nicht zu lösen, WEIL wir nicht wissen, wo die Flaschen stehen. Pottering behauptet, es wäre nicht zu lösen, selbst wenn wir wüssten wo die Flaschen stehen. Das stimmt aber auch nicht sicher. Das Rätsel ist nur zu lösen, wenn man weiß wo die Flaschen stehen und wenn mindestens eine der beiden Flaschen eine der 4 äußeren Positionen hat und die andere eine der mittleren. Selbst dann müssen es je nach Konstellation bestimmte Positionen sein. Der Aufbau muss ja eine von nur zwei Möglichkeiten sein: :Rückwärts, Gift, Nesselwein, X, X, Gift, Nesselwein oder :Gift, Nesselwein, X, X, Gift, Nesselwein, Rückwärts :Nur die beiden Konstellationen sind aufgrund der ersten beiden und der vierten Bedingungen möglich. Das eine X ist Gift, das andere ist der Vorwärtstrank. :Nur wenn eine der beiden X die kleinste oder die größte Flasche ist, kann das Rätsel gelöst werden. Steht z.B. die kleinste auf Position 2 und die größte auf Position 6 kann keine Entscheidung fallen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 17:17, 14. Mai 2016 (UTC) Sagen wir mal SO...ein bisschen weibliche Intuition, wie Hermine bewiesen hat, gehört dazu ;-)....LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:18, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Meiner weiblichen Logik folgend ist die Anordnung so: 1. Gift --2. Nesselwein --3. Vorwärts --4. Gift --5.Gift --6. Nesselwein -- 7. Zurück Pos. 3 für vorwärts würde daran festmachen, dass das Gift (immer) links vom Nesselwein steht (Hinweis 1). Pos. 1 und Pos. 7 --keine der beiden Flaschen bringt vorwärts (Hinweis 2) wie groß eine Flasche ist, finde ich nicht relevant (Hinweis 3) Pos. 2 und Pos. 6 --gleicher Geschmack = Nesselwein (Hinweis 4) noch schöne Pfingsten ;-) LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:59, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Dir auch schöne Pfingsten, aber du hast einen Hinweis falsch interpretiert. Nicht jede Giftflasche ist links von Nesselwein, sondern links neben jedem Nesselwein befindet sich EINE Giftflasche. Das ist bei mir in beiden Beispielen der Fall, aber es bleibt die 3. Giftflasche ohne Angabe übrig. Keine der beiden äußeren Flaschen bringt vorwärts. Einmal Zurück und Nesselwein, einmal Gift und Zurück. Pos. 2 und Pos. 6 gleicher Geschmack, einmal beide Gift einmal beide Nesselweín. Und jetzt hat Pottering recht, wenn die größte und die kleinste Flasche Nesselwein und Zurück enthält, dann ist keine Lösung möglich. Du findest die richtige nur, wenn eine der beiden den Vorwärtstrank enthält und wenn eine auf den Positionen 1, 2, 6 oder 7 steht, weil die für den Vorwärtstrank ausscheiden. Die Möglichekeiten sind: :1. Gift --2. Nesselwein --3. Vorwärts --4. Gift --5.Gift --6. Nesselwein -- 7. Zurück :1. Gift --2. Nesselwein --3. Gift --4. Vorwärts --5.Gift --6. Nesselwein -- 7. Zurück :1. Zurück --2. Gift --3. Nesselwein --4. Vorwärts --5. Gift --6.Gift --7. Nesselwein :1. Zurück --2. Gift --3. Nesselwein --4. Gift --5. Vorwärts --6.Gift --7. Nesselwein :Da Hermine die Position 7 zum Zurückgehen nimmt, muss es eine der ersten beiden Lösungen sein, aber dass ist ein Rückschluss aus der folgenden Handlung, nicht im Rätsel eingeschlossen. Nur wenn die größte Flasche auf Position 6 steht, ist Position 7 der Weg zurück. Dementsprechend ist es egal, ob die kleinste auf 3 oder 4 steht, sie muss der Vorwärtstrank sein. Also ist das Rätsel lösbar, wenn man die Flaschen sieht, aber nur wenn die Flaschen auf bestimmten Positionen stehen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 19:34, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Ich habe, dass schon richtig verstanden ;-), ich wollte nur meine weibliche (Hermine) Logik miteinbringen *grins*. Vorwärts in der Mitte Pos. 4 wäre mir zu einfach und zu offensichtlich. ::Vielleicht sollten wir die 4 Lösungsmöglichkeiten im Artikel verarbeiten? Besser als eine Kritik? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:18, 16. Mai 2016 (UTC) Wenn ich es so überdenke, muss Gift nicht immer denselben Geschmack haben (Hinweis 4) :1. Zurück --2. Gift --3. Nesselwein --4. Vorwärts --5. Gift --6.Gift --7. Nesselwein :1. Zurück --2. Gift --3. Nesselwein --4. Gift --5. Vorwärts --6.Gift --7. Nesselwein aber Nesselwein :1. Gift --2. Nesselwein --3. Vorwärts --4. Gift --5.Gift --6. Nesselwein -- 7. Zurück :1. Gift --2. Nesselwein --3. Gift --4. Vorwärts --5.Gift --6. Nesselwein -- 7. Zurück wo bei dieser Überlegung deine Vorschläge 3+4 auszuschliessen sind..... *kopfkratz* LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:25, 16. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Are twins if you taste them. Muss sich nicht auf den Geschmack beziehen, sind übereinstimmend wenn du sie ausprobierst wäre auch eine Übersetzung. Als kleine Tabelle? Mit dem Hinweis, dass laut Hermines Entscheidung, zwei von den vieren nur richtig sein können? Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 12:39, 16. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::bei mir steht ... Fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight... ::wurde übersetzt mit... Viertens: die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden den gleichen Geschmack haben, so verschiedene Gestalt sie auf den ersten Blick haben... wobei der deutsche Text im 4. Hinweis in den Erstausgaben und im Hörbuch anders lautet... die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts werden Zwillinge sein, so verschieden sie auf dem ersten Blick auch schaun drein.... ::Ok, ich guck morgen mal ob ich es in den Artikel vernünftig und verständlich mit rein bekomme....LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:15, 16. Mai 2016 (UTC)